


face paint

by nicht_alles_Gold



Category: Fire Pro Wrestling (Video Games)
Genre: M/M, Post-Canon
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-28
Updated: 2020-05-28
Packaged: 2021-03-03 03:47:23
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 561
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24418357
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nicht_alles_Gold/pseuds/nicht_alles_Gold
Summary: AU (?) where Sumio and Sammy are tag team partners again after the game ends, and are dating obviously.
Relationships: Saeba Sumio | Blade Saeba/Sammy the South | Notorious
Comments: 2
Kudos: 1





	face paint

**Author's Note:**

> AU (?) where Sumio and Sammy are tag team partners again after the game ends, and are dating obviously.

Over his right eyelid and butting up against his temple, Sumio drew out a thin arc of red, connecting it down to another stroke. The point wasn't sharp enough, and he clicked his tongue quietly as he dabbed it clean and redrew. Satisfied, he carefully filled the outline and repeated on the other side. The motions came back easily enough from their early tag team days (of course it didn't look as good as when they'd practiced it to perfection). Once it was finished he stood straight, turning his head this and that way to inspect his work.

"When they get here makeup's gonna be annoyed with you," Sammy lazily drawled from beside him, seated with one knee propped up against the counter, "They have to do a professional job and add all that… HD stuff." He flicked his fingers around his face to simulate powder.

Sumio glanced at him. "You're too big league now. Remember when we slapped it on five minutes before our debut?"

"Of course. You didn't like it then."

Sumio grimaced. "Okay, because of the whole 'Asian' kabuki gimmick but…"

"It looks badass?"

"Well it does." Sumio grinned. "Doing it myself gets me kinda pumped. Like as if it's our first time again." He held up the brush, saturated with red paint. "Want me to do yours?"

"So they can be mad at both of us?" He acquiesced, closing his eyes with a brief smile. "Fine, knock yourself out. If you're gonna give me that face."

"What face?"

He felt the side of Sumio's hand glance against his cheek repeatedly as he traced thin lines. His breathing was sleep-inducingly steady. "How can  _ this _ get you pumped…"

Suddenly, a hand pressed against his upper thigh. Too high, and he shifted his hips slightly, cracking his other eye open. "Watch it…"

Sumio's expression was earnest at least. "Sorry, I felt unbalanced."

"Then you better add that to your training schedule." He pressed a quick kiss to Sumio's lips, who was too surprised to reciprocate.

"Whatever you say." Sumio went back to work, licking his finger to wipe away a mistake (Sammy scrunched his nose) as he did one side, then the other. He retrieved the paint and filled in until the lines were solid and bright.

"Done?" Sammy made to stand, but Sumio pressed down on his shoulders.

"Lemme just fix one more thing."

Obediently, Sammy let his eyes close again, only to reopen them when Sumio's lips met his, firmly, with a heavy breath, his hands sliding from his shoulders to his bare chest. As he palmed over his nipples, tongue slipping into his mouth, Sammy pulled back. "Hey, hey, we have a match."

"I know… I just did such a good job I couldn't help myself. You look all sexy now." Sammy rolled his eyes and lightly punched him in the ass as Sumio turned back to the mirror. "I have to finish mine." He still had to darken his eyes, fill in his brows…

"After the match you're  _ gonna _ do a good job," Sammy teased.

"That sucked."

"After the match  _ you're _ gonna--" Sammy quickly cut himself off with the clipped sound of several sets of shoes coming to the door.

"Sorry we're late," the first makeup artist started, "There was a mixup and…" She trailed off, grimly looking between Sumio and Sammy. "We'd better get started."


End file.
